undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheInfected/*IMPORTANT* 2014 AWARDS VOTING *IMPORTANT*
First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!!!! LETS GO 2015!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, second off, if you looked at the last blog, then you would know that the awards are back! Now, here on this blog, we will all vote for the what we think is the best for the categories below! Okay, before I reveal the shizzle, lemme go over the rules again. #You can nominate anyone you want for the catagories, HOWEVER YOU CAN ONLY NOMINATE YOURSELF ONCE! Nominate yourself for the catagory that you honestly think you deserve to win. For example if you think you got the best male lead, then you can nominate your male lead. #As far as nominations go you can put whatever you want, but try to put diversity. We don’t want the nominations to all just be three stories. Try to look at all the stories you read, or maybe that you don’t read, and pick your nomination. However, only nominate the stories that have been written over this year and no scrapped stories. For example, you can’t pick Dead Frontier for any nominations since that ended in 2013. You can, for example, nominate Fear the Living because it started in 2013 and ended this year. #After we close the nomination blog, the judges will look through all the nominations and pick the ones we think deserve the spot. Whether it be a final two, three or four, we will pick finalist for each category. #Then the judges will get together and we will debate on who the winner will be. After we pick a winner for each category, we will announce the winners for all to see. Now, without any further or do, here are the awards. NOMINATIONS WILL CLOSE ON THE WEEKEND OF JANUARY 17TH - 18TH. This category consist of great male lead characters This category consists of great female lead characters This category consists of male characters who were not leads but still interesting and/or significant to the plot This category consists of female characters who were not leads but still interesting and/or significant to the plot This category consists of a story arc that was entertaining and interesting throughout. It can be on-going or already have ended. This category consists of characters who had an in depth, interesting arc and have developed significantly through the story. This category consists of an antagonist who is a great opposition to the protagonist(s). This category consists of a character who made an outstanding introduction into the story This category consists of an action scene that was, well, action-y and well written. It can range from a shootout to zombie attacks to anything as long as it has action. This category consists of a death scene that was well-written, shocking, and left an impact on the reader. This category consists of romantic relationships between characters which are deep and loving This category consists of a platonic relationship between characters, whether it be friendship, sibling, or parental. It can consist of more than two people. This category consists of great Issue/Episode/Chapter titles This category consists of a great story name This category consists of stories that have a well developed world. It can consist of a singular story or can multiple stories in one universe (for example, see the Anarchy Series Page or the Phoenix Series Page) This category consists of a character whose backstory is interesting and/or unique, or has a profound impact on the story. This category consists of an issue with a cliffhanger that left the reader waiting for more. This category consists of author’s whose skills have improved dramatically during their time on the wiki. This category consists of stories with a great cast of characters that interact well with each other and make the story, overall, more enjoyable. This category consists of an author whose character and/or story pages have a superb layout. ---- Well, that's all I gotta say about dat. These are all the categories, so go ahead and nominate below! The nominations will be open for a few days, and I'll let yall know when the nominations are closed. So, yeah, PLEASE NOMINATE Y'ALL!! Let's start out 2015 with a bang and do these awards! Oh, and once again, Happy New Year! Category:Blog posts